Tables, desks and work stations have been modified in their construction in order to more readily accommodate computing devices such as laptop and desk top computers. While advancements in computer technology have resulted in a reduction in the size of computers, such devices still occupy significant space on a desk or table top when being used. Often times, it is necessary to remove a computer from the desk or table top in order to enable an individual to effectively utilize an area of the desk or table top.
To avoid this problem, a number of prior art desks and tables have been developed in which the various portions of a computer can be selectively elevated above or below or beneath the surface of the desk or table. Examples of such desks and tables are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,217, 5,797,666, 6,012,788, and 6,733,094, which are incorporated by reference herein. These prior art patents illustrate various desks and tables in which one or more multiple parts of the desk or table can be moved generally vertically relative to the remainder of the working surface in order to selectively expose a compartment containing a component of the computer, e.g., a monitor. When the compartment is exposed, the computer can be utilized in a conventional fashion. Further, when the compartment is in the retracted or stored position, the entire working surface area of the desk or table can be utilized for any desired purpose since the compartment and the computer component contained therein are entirely positioned beneath the surface of the desk or table.
However, each of these tables or desks involves a relatively complex construction in order to accommodate the particular elevating mechanism and/or object retaining structure. Therefore, the cost and time required for the projection of such desk or tables is quite high. Also, due to the significant number of components required, the maintenance and repair for such desks and tables are also significantly higher than the cost associated with conventional desks and tables that are used for supporting computers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a structure for use with a desk or table top which is capable of concealing a computer device within the desk or table structure, and which does not require that the desk or table be constructed in a manner significantly different than conventional furniture items of this type. Further, the structure utilized with the desk or table should be entirely self-contained, such that the structure can be incorporated into existing desks or tables in a manner that enables the desk or table to function normally, while also allowing the desk or table to provide a compartment for selectively storing and displaying the computer device.